Beauty and The God Fathers Son
by Castielmyangel143
Summary: Ian has a normal everyday life with his boyfriend David (Lazercorn) he dreams of traveling to new places and having an adventurous life, but Ian knows he'll never be able to, but he can dream right? What will he do when he's kidnapped by a mysterious man who tries to kill him, and keeps him as his "guest" who can't leave. AU Ian/Lazercorn eventual Ian/Anthony. M for later chapters.


"Goodnight Matt, I'll see you tomorrow." Ian said as grabbed his bag from the employ office. Matt walked out from isle 7 "Have a goodnight Ian, tell David I said hello." Ian smiled "I will." he said.

Matt Sohinki had been Ian and David's friend for many years, more than Ian would care to remember. Matt got Ian this job, they both worked at the local grocery store. It was boring mostly, but it paid well enough to pay the bills. Ian sighed to himself pulling his keys out, he flipped through the different keys until he found his car key. Ian didn't hate his life, he loved his friends and his boyfriend, but he just thought he would be doing more with his life by now. Visiting somewhere romantic with the one he loved, or doing something, anything exciting.

However he was stuck here, working a dead end job with no way of saving up to visit anywhere. David had a job but it didn't pay nearly enough to help save up. Ian through his fantasies aside and opened the car door, he threw his backpack in the back and went to get in when someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with a rag.

Ian grabbed whose ever arm it was and kick and thrashed as much as he could to try and break free. "Veloce!" Ian heard someone say with aggravation. He felt an arm wrap around his waist to keep him from moving to much "Ci sto provando, non e cosi facile come sembra!" Ians limbs started to feel heavy and he felt his eyes start to fall closed, soon he stopped fighting and fell limp.

When Ian finally woke up he didn't remember anything, the last thing he remembered was saying goodbye to Matt, and now he as in an empty room tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. This couldn't really be happening, not to him why would it be him. Ian looked around the room. There was a door infront of him and a desk to the far right of the room. The house seemed old, it smelled of mold and stale air. The wall paper had a pattern once, but it had since faded into unrecognizable shadows that were pealing away in some areas. There was a dim yellow light above him that made Ian winced as his head gave a painful throb, he groaned causing his dry throat to constrict. He began to choke making is throat hurt more, gasping for air through his nose.

Ian had wondered how long he had been knocked out, wondered how far from town he was. He also wondered if David knew he was missing yet, if anyone had noticed. Ian felt tears sting his eyes, what would David do once he found out Ian was missing. What if he relapsed because of it, it would ruin his life that couldn't happen. David needed him more than anyone else, no one else understood. Ian cried harshly, trying desperately to breath through the duct tape around his mouth. He struggle trying to slip his hands out from underneath the rope around his wrists, he could feel the rope digging into his skin and he tried desperately fighting through the pain.

During his struggling Ian heard voices from the other side of the door become louder, he began to panic not knowing what they had planned for him. Ian could hear them well enough to understand they're not speaking English. Ian watched with fear as the door opened, the light was bright and he turned his head away as his head throbbed again.

" Lo hai fatto male?" Ian turned his head to look at them, there were three men approaching him. The one who spoke was much taller then the other men and he had glasses. The other to men were in suits, but this guy was in a black and white tux, his arms behind his back in a formal manner. "Uh... uh"the shorter man to his left stuttered nervously "Abbiamo avuto qualche difficolta a metterlo nel bagagliaio della vettura" he finally said scratching the back of his head "Egli puo aver colpito la testa" the other one added.

The tall man in the tux shook his head "Suppongo che va bene. Fintanto che bene non e male per male." he said as he walked up to Ian, he untied his wrist and bent down to untied his ankles. Ian knew this was his time to fight back and try to escape, but he was to afraid to try and move. Once he was done with the rope to man knelt down on one knee in front of Ian, and with one quick motion ripped the ducttape from his mouth. Ian hissed and groaned his hand coming up to cover his mouth, the man threw the ducttape aside and looked at Ian "I apologize for the way these two have treated you." he said very soothingly, Ian just stared at him not knowing what to say. The man looked down for a second but for looking at him again "My name is Joshua Ovenshire. My master calls me Joven and you may too." He explained "May I know your name?" he asked.

Ian was quiet for a minute before removing his hand from his mouth and clearing his scratchy throat, "Ian" he said hoarsely "Ian Hecox" Joven frowned standing quickly and turning to the men behind him. "Questo non e chi ha chiesto." Joven sounded very aggravated.

The two man looked very frightened now, and Ian wondered if he should be afraid to. "M-Ma signora ci ha chiamato la scorsa settimana e ci ha detto che c'e stato un cambiamento" the one man said, Ian could see Joven tilt his head at the comment "Interesting" he said before focusing back on them "Ottimamente" Joven put his hand up "voi due possono andare, io la prendo da qui"

The other men nodded before exiting the room leaving Ian alone with Joven who sighed rubbing his forehead. "Alright, please follow me" he waved his hand for Ian to stand as he turned around, Ian stod and quickly followed behind. Ian had so many questions he wanted to ask the man in front of him, but he figured it was in his best interest to stay quiet at the moment.

Once they were outside Ian was lead to a car with tinted windows, "Please." Joven said as he opened the back passenger door letting Ian get in. Joven walked around the car and placed himself in the drivers seat. Ian took note that it was still dark out, he wondered if it was the same day. He suddenly had a thought and started to check his pockets. However, he unfortunately found them to be empty except for a few dollars that he had on him. Ian sighed looking out the window as the car began to move. They took a lot of back roads that Ian had never seen before, it was quiet beautiful to him actually. The autumn leaves covered the forest floor leaving the trees bare, but the ground seemed to glow with odd grays as the moon brightened the sky.

Ian was trying his best to hold himself together, distracting himself with anything he could. Ian was terrified for what this man had in store for him, or what other people he might be handed off to next. He honestly just wanted to go home, he just wanted to sleep in _his _bed, and cuddle up with David. But instead he had some guy driving him to God knows where. Ian could feel the panic in him rise as his chest became tight and it became hard to breath. He clutched at his chest as tears began to form in his eyes, and as hard as he tried to fight them back he couldn't help but let them fall.

Ian began to sob into his hands, trying desperately to keep it together. He couldn't imagine what David was doing right now, if he had come home yet to find an empty house.

~o~

David sighed heavily as he left the airport, taking his security badge off and stuffing it in his pocket. He rubbed his eyes before starting his car, he pulled his phone out and dialed Ian's number, he was a little confused when it went straight to voice mail. David just shrugged it off though figuring Ian had fallen asleep letting his phone die. He quickly drove out of the parking lot and began his long drive home.

The highway never seemed as long at night as it did in the morning on his way to work. Then again the trip home never seemed as long, perhaps it was because he had something there to look forward to. Ian was perfect in every way to David, he regretted how he use to treat him but that was all over now. David was a better man, and it was all because of Ian.

David was home before he knew it, but he wasn't as happy as he usually would be. He didn't see Ian's car anywhere and Ian should have been home hours before David. He pulled out his phone and called Matt to see if Ian had left work.

"David! I was just about to call you!" Matt answered frantically sounding a bit distressed.

"What's wrong? Is Ian with you?" he asked a little more worried then he was before.

There was silence on the other line for a moment before Matt spoke again "David I need you to came to the store, I..." he paused for a second and David could hear the tension and nervousness in his friends voice "I think someone may have kidnapped Ian."

"Excuse me?" David couldn't believe what he was hearing, this couldn't really be happening. David looked up at the dark house in front of him.

"Look David the police are already here, I'll explain what I saw when you get here but the police wanna talk to you" David fought back the tears filling his eyes, taking a deep breath "I'll be there soon." he said as he got back into his car.

When he pulled into the mostly empty parking lot of the grocery store he could see Ian's car and Matt talking to a few police who were standing beside their squad cars. He pulled up close to them and got out of the car walking toward them. The questions started a soon as he stopped next to his friend who he could see was visibly shaking.

"Mr. Sohinki tells us you're the partner of the young man who was taken?" the officer asked looking at his small note pad. David gave a slight glare at the officer, he didn't like the term 'partner' they aren't making a science project together they are dating "Yes, I am his boyfriend" he said. The officer looked up at him for a moment before returning to his notes, "Would you happen to know anyone who would want hurt your partner, anyone he might of angered?"

David took a deep breath looking at Ian's car, the realization was finally starting to kick in and he knew Ian really was gone and he may never see him again. "No." he said hoarsely "Ian's quiet, he keeps to himself mostly." the officer nodded writing in his notes.

"Alright, mister... Moss is it?" David nodded when the officer looked up for an answer "Okay, well we're pulling the security cameras right now to see if we can't get an angle of the attack. It's gonna be a minute or two but we'd like you to follow us back to the station for further questioning about the victim."

"Alright" David said before the officer walked away, he looked over to Matt waiting for him to explain everything that had happened. Even as he began to talk David's only clear thought was "Where are you Ian"

~o~

Ian watched cautiously as Joven walked around the car to his door and opened it for him, he debated not getting out of the car but chose against it. As he stepped out he looked up at the large house in front of them, it seemed to be placed in the middle of the woods some where out of time judging by how long the car ride was. The sun was just starting to rise, the stars disappearing and the sky glowing a light blue. The autumn leaves finally showing off there brilliant colors as the fall light snow on the forest floor around them.

Joven grabbed his arm genitally and lead him up the stead to the front door which was opened for them to enter. Joven nodded to the other men and continued to lead Ian through the large house. The sound of their foot steps echoing off the hard wood floors, Ian just remembered that he was still in his work uniform. His apron still tied around his waste and his red shirt still tucked into his black jeans.

They soon entered a large dinning room with men in suits sitting down at a large dinning table, they were silently staring at each other. There was no food placed out, but Ian wondered how long they had all been sitting there waiting. Suddenly Joven's mood changed, he roughly force Ian to his knees and stood up straighter keeping a hand on his shoulder.

The man who sat at the head of the table stood up looking at Ian and then to Joven " che cosa hai preso Joveshire così a lungo?" he said firmly, his deep voice hoarse against Ian's ears causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

"Chiedo scusa Signore, gli uomini che hai inviato per ottenere il pacchetto erano un po' ruvido con esso. Ho dovuto aspettare per lui di svegliarsi." Joven said, his voice deeper and more firm then it was before. Ian looked between the two and then to the women that was standing behind the man at the head of the table. She looked terribly familiar to him.

"Capisco. Dovrò prendere cura di loro, quindi. Anthony." A young man stood up holding his hands behind his back, Ian knew then that he was Anthony. He wish he could understand what they all were saying, what they had planned for him. The man at the head of the table said something that cause Anthony to look up at him, he said something hesitantly back which started the shouting. Back and forth they went at it, arguing about something that seemed to have the older man very upset.

Soon the man seemed to get fed up with the younger mans words and walked around the table to Ian, he threw Joven into the wall away from Ian who felt very vunerable right now and very scared. He watched as Joven hit the wall but stayed on his feet, he heard Anthony yell something and as he turned to look at the man that was in front of him he came face to face with the barrel of a gun. He froze where he was on the floor and looked up at the angry man holding it against his head. Ian wasn't sure how he was suppose to feel at that point. His head was swimming with so many thoughts and emotions that the fear of being shot took a moment to settle in. He began to shake with fear, and his mind raced with a thousand things to say, things like "please don't" or "please I'll do anything" they were all begging and pleading for his life, but nothing would come out. He sat there silently, a gun pressed against his head and no one there to save him. It didn't take Ian to long to except death, he just closed his eyes and waited. He had a thousand questions he'd never get answered, he'd never get to know why it was him they chose to kill, to take randomly from the parking lot of the grocery store he worked at. Maybe it was all just random, perhaps there was no reason for him to be here, that these people just looked for random people off the street to kill and they got off on that.

"Padre aspetta!" Ian opened his eyes at the sound of the panicked voice, he saw the young man put his hand on the gun "Mi permetta di portarlo fuori e farlo. Non voglio fare un pasticcio sul pavimento" Ian watched as the older man thought before he nodded lowering the gun "in questo modo Jovenshire appena possibile trascinare lui nel bosco"

"Okay" the older man stood up straight again and motioned for Joven to move. Ian was then lifted up by Anthony who had a firm grip on his arm, Joven grabbed his other arm leading him out of the room, the woman the was standing in the back followed them whispering something to Anthony. He just nodded nervously chewing at his bottom lip, and Ian could feel his hand trembling. Ian looked over to Joven who was more stern looking then before, his borrow frowned with what Ian could only assume was worry "What's going on?" Ian asked quietly.

Joven looked over to him "Just stay quiet for now, I promise you'll be okay" he tried to give him a small smile but it only made Ian more unsettled. They came to a door that lead them to the backyard, Anthony let go of him and walked to the far end pacing back and forth. The women who had followed them out was saying something to him, Ian guessed trying to comfort him. Joven lead him away from them into the woods just far enough so he couldn't see the house, but he could here someone shouting and arguing.

Soon Anthony followed behind the woman who then walked over to Ian and cupped his face with a soft hand " I just want you to understand My son never meant for any of this, but he's not gonna hurt you just stay calm and take deep breaths." she nodded to joven who then forced Ian to his knees again. He watched Anthony moved in front of him. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ian who began to scream.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" He yelled surprising everyone around him "How many times are you gonna point a gun at me? Why say all that stupid shit if youre just gonna kill-" Ian was cut off when the loud bang from the gun made his heart stop.

~o~


End file.
